The Lost Demigod: Olympus's Saviour
by Johnny Jim Doe
Summary: This is the adopted version of 'The Lost Demigod: Olympus' Savior' by Pwnie3. I have adopted this story with their permission. Percy. Betrayed. By whom? Unknown. He disappeared from the god's view, taking with him the hope of Olympus. Souls went missing from the Underworld, a constellation gone from the sky. Olympus, three thousand years later, needs its saviour back. Perzoë
1. Chapter 1

***AN* Hi guys, I have just adopted this story. It was called 'The Lost Demigod:Olympus' Saviour', I will now be continuing this story in my spare time. THANKS! This first chapter was written by Pwnie3, I do own the little bits I have edited, they are in italics, everything else isn't mine. I also do not own Percy Jackson and Olympians, that belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Over the past millennium, the life of Percy Jackson has basically gone to hell, to but it bluntly.

First, he was accused of stealing Hades' sword (Why? Hades knew it wasn't Percy, so why was everyone else so pissed?), Apollo's bow(Can't shoot to save his life) and Kronos' scythe(Why do the Olympians care, exactly, PS, wasn't that destroyed?). Then, after the gods declared him guilty, even though he threw his bullshit flag left, right, and centre, and tried to get them to see reason, Annabeth broke up with Percy and all his other friends except a certain few, turned their backs on him. Percy's own father(Was Poseidon even still his father?) took Riptide away from him and he was exiled from Olympus and all sacred grounds and areas with no chance of forgiveness.

As Hades had already claimed the souls of Sally and Paul Blofis, Percy headed north for Alaska, where the gods had no power to mess with him again. When he arrived, Percy jumped off the coast of Alaska into the sea and began to immerse himself in the ocean and its creature's power until his blood turned to ichor, and divinity took hold. Alas, to become a full god, Percy had sacrificed his curse of Achilles. After he completed the transformation, Percy discovered he had powers in Alaska; Bestowed upon him were the powers of _Chaos_ , the Great Creator; The Changer.

He then began building a huge underwater city and brought all of his deceased friends back to life and brought a few others to his city; the mighty capital of Alandaea, with hundreds of smaller cities and towns making up the kingdom of Persoul, spread all across the lands and waters of the Northwest. He then spent rest of the millennia growing in strength and power, his subjects, too, immersing in the ancient power of the sea, gaining rare abilities to change from human to wolves and coyotes; but even as their power grew evermore, the king's bitterness, resentment, and anger to Olympus grew as well.

* * *

3,000 years later

Annabeth PoV

I settled down on the couch after a long, hard day's work as the goddess of architecture. I heard my husband, Nick, kid-proofing the kitchen. He was going to teach our son, Calder, how to properly make pizza, because, as far as Calder was concerned, unwrap frozen pizza, place in preheated oven, and go back to work on his next building. Remove pizza from oven when the kitchen starts smelling like burnt cardboard.

In other words, I had taught my son well.

I was just getting comfortable on the threadbare cushions when I heard a sharp, high ding go off in my mind. That note meant that I had to get to the Throne Room ASAP. So much for rest...

{IN THE THRONE ROOM OF OLYMPUS}

I slumped into my smaller, less elegant throne beside my mother's. I had run, all the way from my house on the other side of Olympus. I was the only Apprentice allowed at Council meetings, and that is purely because I am made of the mind of wisdom herself. Soon, all the Olympians flashed into their seats.

I could've flashed to just outside the Throne Room. Wisdom's daughter my _admittedly slightly-chubby-from-sitting-at-a-desk-all-day_ ass.

Everyone turned to Zeus for an explanation as of why we were called. He shifted in his throne before clearing his throat.

"It appears... that Ouranos is rising again. We need aid, for even with all gods and goddesses, all demigods, our numbers are but a dot in comparison to the might of the Sky-Warriors, the army amassed by Ouranos. Any ideas on allies?" He finished weakly. The Olympians looked around at each other nervously before Hermes tentatively raised his hand.

"Father, it is just a rumor, but, I have heard while carrying out my duties that there is a powerful kingdom, far to the north, in Alaska and farther. It is said, once again, only a rumor, that if you venture to the top of Hubbard Glacier on the last night of the full moon every month, then you will be transported to a powerful kingdom, known only as The Hidden Kingdom. These stories have no grounds except for the fact that many demigods don't come back from the school year, and they told their siblings that they were headed for the Hidden Kingdom.

"The demigods are never seen again. The rumours started millennia ago, when Leo and Reyna Valdez along with Nico and Lauren Di Angelo disappeared. They told Frank and Hazel Zhang that they were headed for The Hidden Kingdom. It was the last we ever heard of the Di Angelo's, or the Valdezes'. _The Zhang's disappeared soon after._ " But Hermes still wasn't done yet, "It is said, just to clarify, that if you stand at the top of Hubbard Glacier on the last night of the full moon in winter, then you will be granted audience with the High Council of The Hidden Kingdom. If they are such a mighty kingdom, they must have a strong army." Hermes finally finished.

Zeus seemed to be thinking this over. His huge eyebrows furrowed in immense concentration. His electric blue eyes were glazed over as he thought of all the ways this alliance could go wrong.

"Athena, Annabeth, are there any other options?"

"If we had any ideas, we would have voiced them already, Father." Athena had been close to breaking point for years, and it seemed she was about to snap.

"We must hold it to a vote immediately. The last night of the full moon is tonight." Artemis said stoically.

The vote was almost entirely unanimous. Only Athena was against it.

It was freezing atop Hubbard Glacier. Like, if I was a guy, I'd be freezing my... you know what, never mind. All of the sudden, there was a man standing before us, as if he had just become... there. He had shoulder-length black hair and eyes that swirled like infinite whirlpools of volcanic black. He smiled like one of the knives glinting wickedly at his belt.

"I was told there were people here, but neither was I expecting so many nor that they would be the great gods and goddesses of Olympus. I suppose you seek the High Council of the Hidden Kingdom of Persoul?" his voice was as smooth as silk and calming as a big mug of hot cocoa. He seemed to ooze a 'trust me' vibe, and it was impossible to resist.

Zeus stepped forward and answered him affirmatively.

The man said unto them his name. "My name is _Johan_. I am the, ah, how to say it in your tongue, fetcher-of-the-guests. I am the youngest son of our highest lord and founder, the Ocean King and his beautiful wife the Star Queen. Now; shall we proceed to the Kingdom of a Thousand Wonders?" He extended his hand to Artemis, who was standing closest to him. She took his tanned fingers in her own pale ones.

"Lead the way, _Johan_ Fetcher-of-the-guests. Lead the way." Apollo smiled at his sister becoming softer towards males, even if it was just one.

 _Johan_ snapped his fingers with a resounding crack like a wishbone at Thanksgiving. An iridescent portal opened behind them. He pulled Artemis though, who had grabbed Athena's hand, who had grabbed mine, so-on and so-forth. We all followed this man through the portal to Nowhere, and Nowhere was exactly what we saw. Because even Nowhere couldn't compare to the beauty of this place.

We were underwater, and far above I could see the glaciers we had trekked across to get to the Hubbard. Every building was made of some substance I didn't recognise, but would look amazing on Olympus. There was a huge dome above us that kept the water out, but the ground was sandy and covered in smooth pebbles.

Before me, at the centre of this utopia, was a huge, domed building that easily crushed my own designs for Olympus. The walls of the palace were studded with sea-glass and millions of tiny pearls. It was made of the same rock as the rest of town, but his was polished to the point where I could see my reflection in it's glossy surface. We walked inside of this building, and I gasped. I cannot even come close to describing the sheer perfection of the inside, so I will not attempt to do so. I saw a man with long black hair that fell past his shoulders, matching black eyes, and a cloak made of rich, inky black velvet. Nico di Angelo looked straight at me before walking off towards a huge door made of smooth driftwood.

"That would be the Throne Room. Would you like your audience now?" _Johan's_ smooth voice cut into my thoughts. He had apparently been running commentary this whole time I had been thinking. "Make your final preparations for this, for it will never happen to you again if you fail."

He opened the door, and I nearly fainted. The architecture was amazing. There were There were 13 thrones, each as different as could be.

Nico sat on a throne that simply _was._ I couldn't tell what it was made of, it was just there. Shadowy and covered in gems of every color and pearlescent bones, it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

Next to Nico was a woman a few years younger than him. Her hair was curly and chocolate brown, with eyes to match. She was familiar, and then I remembered where I recognised her from. From Nico's wedding portrait, this was his wife, Lauren, daughter of Minerva. Her throne was made of books, parchment, and all sorts of other writing utensils. _Of course Minerva was merely the goddess of crafts and as such she was not a warrior. The roman warrior goddess was Bellona, Reyna's mother._

I saw others I recognised, all sitting in thrones closer together to their significant others. Luke and Thalia, Silena and Beckendorf, Leo and Reyna. I also saw Bianca, Clarisse, and Will Solace.

But it was the person on the largest throne, next to Zoe Nightshade, that took my breath away. There was the one man I thought I would never see again.

Perseus _'Percy' Theseus Orion_ Jackson sat on the throne of the king of the Hidden Kingdom. He smiled, his pearly whites glinting merrily.

"Hello, Olympians and Crew. Welcome to my humble abode."


	2. Final AN

Okay, it's pretty simple, I have grown tired of writing fanfiction. Perhaps in the future I'll return but as of now, all of my stories are officially discontinued. They are all up for adoption though. if you wish to adopt one, send me a PM and I can make sure that people know you have adopted the story. I will not be reading reviews so don't send them that way. Perhaps in the future I'll return to writing, but for now this is goodbye.

JJD


End file.
